


Aftermath

by Minne_My



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Agatha won't be missed
Kudos: 7





	Aftermath

They sat in the shadows, not wanting the light to disturb them. Dimity kept her voice as quiet as possible.

'I suppose I don't need to ask if you're glad she's back.'

'If I asked you the same, would you say no?'

Dimity gave her a look.

'She's going to wake up and feel guilty about it. Like she always did when Agatha turned up.'

She stroked strands of silver hair away from the sleeping face, still troubled after the events of the day.

'Look, Agatha nixed herself. There was nothing anyone could do. You can't say she didn't make her own decisions. If she'd rather be recycled into a cauldron then spend even one more minute being trapped in the painting with Miss Gullet, then good luck to her. In fact, I don't blame her. Miss Gullet was astonishingly boring. Good riddance to bad rubbish.'

Despite herself, Hecate smiled. Dimity always did have a way with words.


End file.
